No tengo más patria que tu corazón
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: Albert y Candy nos ofrecen una opción de como y/o porqué se encuentran en Inglaterra(Con referencia a CCFS)


Hola Candymundo, Bueno pues aquí empezó todo, este fue el primer escrito(songfic) Que publiqué en un foro, estoy participando en la GF con el fic "Azul de Luna" Y espero pronto publicarlo también en esta página, así podrán darse una idea de el porqué y/o como suceden en mi universo ciertas cosas.

Quiero agradecer a todas las maravillosas chicas que me honran con su amistad y que son un gran impulso para me decidiera a mostrar mis locuacidades y a quien dedica un poquito de su valioso tiempo para leer.

Espero que les guste y que me hagan saber su opinión con el fin de mejorar.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

**No tengo más patria que tu corazón**

Parado frente al ventanal del solárium William Albert Andrew pensaba cómo anunciar la noticia a su familia, cómo comunicarle a su esposa el cambio de residencia. La venta de la mansión de Chicago era algo reciente, y ahora Lakewood que justo hacía un par de días había finiquitado, tendrían que desalojarla en dos semanas. Nada de reubicarse en casa de algún familiar o amigo, y no por orgullo o descortesía, simplemente no había tiempo. La decisión estaba tomada, zarparían de Nueva York a Southampton, pasarían unos días en Londres y después a instalarse en la pequeña villa cerca del río Avon.

-_¡Menudo Patriarca!-_ Si por más que hizo no pudo evitar el declive con la depresión económica, estaba devastado, se sentía un fraude -_¡Les fallé!_\- se repetía una y otra vez.

Esa mañana se levantó con la seguridad de hablar con ella, de contarle sus planes, pero ahora eso le preocupaba. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Seguro con molestia y enfado, no era para menos con un cambio tan drástico y sin precisar hasta cuándo podrían volver. Al salir de la ducha se vistió con el traje de montar, quería relajarse y nada mejor que un paseo a caballo, quizá si le daba tiempo pasaría por la cabaña como especie de despedida. Cuando salió de su habitación la mucama le dijo que tenía listo un servicio de café en el solárium, así que se dirigió hacia allá, el liquido caliente lo reconfortó, el insomnio le estaba cobrando factura.

Catorce años pasaron desde aquella vez en que su pequeña fue en busca del Tío Abuelo William, y se encontró con él en esa misma habitación, esbozo una sonrisa con tan preciado recuerdo y dio el último trago a su café. Caminó por el pasillo lentamente, al llegar a su dormitorio entreabrió la puerta y alcanzó a vislumbrarla aun durmiendo. Cerró con cuidado y bajó hacia el establo, él mismo ensilló el caballo y cabalgó hasta el lago. Desmontó y lo acercó a la orilla para que bebiera un poco de agua, luego buscó un claro y se recostó sobre el césped.

Candy adormilada movió su cuerpo con sensual pereza buscando el calor de su marido, pero no lo encontró, abrió los ojos de inmediato, apenas amanecía y ya no estaba.

«_Albert, ¿cuándo dormirás un poco más?_» Un dejo de culpa atravesó su corazón al recordar que se quedaron dormidos de madrugada y él ya estaba levantado, pero el remordimiento se convirtió en una mueca de satisfacción al recordar la maravillosa noche de pasión que disfrutó con su esposo.

_-Lo vi salir a montar señora-_ dijo la empleada mientras preparaba el baño a la rubia.

_-Gracias Lidia, los chicos regresan al medio día con la Tía Abuela, prepararemos su comida favorita y pastel de chocolate, por lo pronto yo iré en busca de Albert._

_-Sí, señora._

Llegó al portal de las rosas, cuando la interceptó el señor Smith, avisándole que tenía un caballo listo para montar ya que Lidia le comunicó que saldría. Ella le agradeció con su peculiar sonrisa y guiñó de ojo.

_-Es usted un sol, señor Smith. _

Él le regresó la sonrisa y se retiró, no sin antes desearle un excelente día.

A todo galope llegó al lago, le disgustaba despertar y no verlo, bastante soportaba sus continuos viajes como para no pasar juntos las mañanas cuando estaba en casa.

_-Sabía que te encontrarías aquí–_ le susurró al oído recostándose a su lado _-¿Por qué me dejaste sola en cama? Malvado, ya veré cómo castigarte._

_-¿Que tal con un beso, mi amor? ¡Buenos días!_

_-¡Buenos días mi príncipe! Tienes que prometerme que no volverás a salir de la cama sin mí, ¡y un beso no es castigo!_

Albert sonrió de lado, divertido por el reclamo de su mujer

_-No quería despertarte, era muy tarde cuando por fin te quedaste quieta._

_-Lo siento._

_-No me estoy quejando, me gusta cuando no puedes dormir._

Candy sonrió como respuesta al pícaro comentario, pero de inmediato cambió el semblante de su rostro.

_-¿Albert, qué te preocupa? ¿Crees que no he notado tu seriedad?_

_-Candice, hay algo que tengo que decirte y me mortifica mucho tu reacción._

_-Vamos, Albert, ¿qué puede ser tan grave para que te lo pienses tanto? _

_-Pequeña- Albert hizo una leve pausa-_ es la situación económica, no mejora y no cambiará por un tiempo.

_-¿Eso es todo? De sobra sabes que eso no me afecta, ni a los chicos, los hemos educado sin complejos._

_-Lo sé, sin embargo esto es muy serio, no creo que éste sea el lugar indicado para hablar._

_-¡Pero claro que lo es! _

_\- Candy estamos muy mal, la depresión económica nos está arrasando, la venta de la mansión de Chicago no fue suficiente para cubrir las deudas y no podemos seguir sosteniendo esta propiedad._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que Lakewood también tendrá que venderse?_

_-Ya se vendió, hace una semana recibí el cheque, tendremos que desocuparla en quince días._

Albert tomó las manos de su esposa, después de un silencio corto. Sentado en el césped frente a ella, exhaló profundamente y continuó.

_-Candy, perdóname, sé que te fallé, les fallé a todos. Ni tantos años de estudios me pudieron ayudar, el sacrificio de vivir escondido para bienestar del clan no valió la pena…_

Candy notó el timbre inusual de su voz, lleno de preocupación.

_-Y por si fuera poco tendremos que salir del país, ya no hay negocio que pueda prosperar de momento. Tenemos que afrontarlo, no por comodidad o presunción, sino por el futuro de nuestros hijos, de los Cornwell, de la misma Tía Abuela._

_-¿Iremos a Escocia Albert?¿Crees que en Europa tenemos oportunidad?_

_-Sí, nos embarcaremos rumbo a Europa, pero no específicamente a Escocia._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Inglaterra. Londres tiene una de las sedes de los Andrew. También está en decadencia, pero hay más probabilidades de recuperarnos allá._

_-Entiendo…_

_-Pequeña, las dimensiones del cambio son radicales, la venta de Lakewood cubrirá el viaje y parte la inversión del proyecto nuevo al igual que lo recibido por la propiedad de Londres. Tendremos restricciones, viviremos bien pero sin lujos, sin derroches, sin extras, ni siquiera como para viajar continuamente. Es decir, por un tiempo no regresaremos a América._

_-¿Londres? ¡Pero tú eres escocés! ¿No preferirías regresar a tu tierra, tus raíces? ¡Mi vagabundo! Después de tantos viajes, tal vez es tiempo de regresar a tu Patria…_

_-Candice, mis raíces las eché en ti, mi hogar eres tú. No importa el país, la tierra, o el lugar en que me encuentre si tú estás conmigo._

Albert acunó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente, con todo el inmenso amor que su corazón pudo profesar le dijo.

-_**No tengo más patria que tu corazón**__**, **__**todo cuanto amo lo tienes mujer**__**, **__**de la geografía que hay en ti**__**me viene el aliento de escribir,**__**me encanta escalar, tus montes y arar,**__**me abrigan tus huecos, cuando hay tempestad.**_

Candy se perdió en el profundo azul de sus ojos recordando sus noches de amor, y el abrazo cálido con que ella lo recibe al llegar a casa, la paz en que lo envuelve después de una jornada larga en la oficina.

-_**No tengo más himno que aquel, que es tu voz**__**, **__**hallarte fue un gozo mi mapa cambió**__**, **__**lamiste mi herida sin saber**__**,**__** en medio de un mundo que anda mal**__**, **__**me diste el vigor para sonreír**__**promueves mi calma, da gusto vivir**__**.**_

Los recuerdos llenaron su corazón, imágenes cruzaron por su mente. Aquella tarde en la colina muchos años atrás, la vida les cambió al conocerse. Ella dejó de llorar y volvió a sonreír por la música de la gaita, él, sombrío por la pérdida de sus seres queridos y su vida oculta, aprendió a sonreír a través de la felicidad de esa niña. Cada vez que estaba con ella no solo sonreía, era feliz.

Albert continuó hablando con su voz llena de amor, de paz. La paz que solo ella podía brindarle, la paz que solo ellos podían compartir.

-_**No tengo más patria que tu corazón**__**en esa mirada me cabe hasta el sol**__**,**__**  
**__**si todo es mentira lo tuyo es verdad, color**__**.**_

Candy sintió sus ojos inundados por lágrimas, lo entendía, claro que lo entendía.

–_¡Albert!-_ fue todo lo que pudo exclamar.

_-Pequeña no llores, el imperio Andrew ya no existe, y será difícil recuperarnos, pero si estás conmigo tendré la fuerza para seguir luchando, trabajando juntos, codo a codo, con y por nuestra familia. __**No tengo más patria que tu corazón**__**, **__**si todo se cae me queda tu amor**__**, **__**me queda tu nombre que grito a todo pulmón.**__**  
**_  
_-Juntos Candy, siempre juntos, como lo prometimos y que hasta hoy hemos cumplido compartiendo tristezas y alegrías, __**Mi única bandera ondea por ti**__**, **__**si miro al futuro me gusta creer**__**, **__**que envejeceremos piel con piel**__**rodeados de nietos y ojalá**__**queriéndonos más, o al menos igual**__**viviendo una casa a orillas del mar.**_

_-Ver tos ojos verdes cada mañana, será el mayor impulso para seguir, __**No tengo más patria que tu corazón**__**en esa mirada me cabe hasta el sol**__**si todo es mentira lo tuyo es verdad, color.**__**No tengo más patria que tu corazón**__**, **__**si todo se cae me queda tu amor**__**, **__**me queda tu nombre que grito a todo pulmón.**_

Se fundieron en un beso suave y tierno, lleno de amor. Delicadamente, Albert acarició su rostro y su rubio cabello.

_-Perdóname, sé que debí consultarlo contigo y tomar juntos la mejor decisión. Pero en mi defensa diré que tenía que actuar rápido, y en mi corazón guardé la esperanza de tu perdón y comprensión._

_-Hay veces que en los negocios se deben tomar decisiones drásticas, ¿no? Mentiría si te dijera que no me duele dejar de ver a mis madres, pero sé que también lo haremos por el bien del hogar de Ponny. Amor, estoy contigo, ¡siempre! _

La respuesta de Candy le dio tranquilidad al rubio.

–_Pensé que sería más difícil, estos días he sufrido pensando en tu reacción._

Albert se puso de pie, y la ayudó a incorporarse.

_-Gracias por comprender._

_-No es fácil, pero juntos podemos afrontarlo todo._

Candy le brindó una sonrisa, poniéndose de puntillas rodeo su cuello con las manos, y le dio un beso corto y sonoro para luego echar a correr entre los árboles.

_-¡Ahora tú debes encontrarme!–_ gritó.

_-¡Pequeña ven aquí! ¡Los caballos! ¡Tramposa!_

Albert montó en su caballo, y tomó las riendas del otro para dirigirlo, mientras escuchaba la risa de Candy adentrase en el bosque, rumbo a su lugar especial, sospechando que Albert aprovecharía la salida para visitar ese lugar por última vez.

Cuando entró a la cabaña Candy estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea, sonreía juguetona.

_-¿Qué pasa, Tío Abuelo? ¿Estás cansado? Eres algo lento ¿eh?_

_-¡Candy! Eres una tramposa, ¡me tuve que hacer cargo de los caballos!_

_-Excusas mi amor, ven descansa a mi lado, toma un poco de aire, un anciano no debe agitarse tanto._

_-Solo me sentaré para acompañarte, no porque estoy cansado. A mis 39 años soy muy fuerte._

Candy abrió los brazos y Albert se acomodó a su lado, sin embargo fue él quien la envolvió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. Estuvieron así un largo rato, disfrutando el silencio.

Ella sintió embriagar sus sentidos por la presencia de Albert, oía los latidos de su corazón, saboreó su respiración, y sentía el calor de su cuerpo. Se cubrió con su aroma de hombre, abrió los ojos para deleitarse con tan hermosa visión, sintió el deseo de tocar y así lo hizo. Lentamente con sus dedos recorrió su cuello, con suaves caricias adentro su mano por el botón superior de su camisa hasta palpar ampliamente su pecho firme y tibio, rozó sus tetillas y desabrochó despacio cada uno de los botones. Una de sus manos la dirigió a la entrepierna, y por encima del pantalón la frotó constantemente, provocando la erección de Albert quien disfrutaba de las caricias con los ojos cerrados.

–_Candice… me vuelves loco…_

Candy se dejo llevar por el fuego abrasador que surgió de su vientre y se extendió por su cuerpo, se sentó sobre él y se apoderó de su boca. Sus manos inquietas se deshicieron de la camisa y buscaron la hebilla del cinturón. Las manos poderosas de Albert cubrieron la espalda de Candy, al llegar a la cintura le sacó la blusa de seda y desabrochó el sujetador. Cubrió con su lengua un pezón y jugó con el otro entre sus dedos intercambiando boca y mano para deleitarlos duros de placer.

Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás dispuesta a disfrutar.

_-¡Oh, Albert… te deseo tanto!_

Albert se levanto del sofá, y caminó a la habitación cargando a Candy, que enredó las piernas en su cintura. La depositó en la cama y le quitó las botas y el pantalón. Ella le sonreía seductoramente.

Dejándose llevar por el deseo, Albert terminó por desnudarse. Le tomó un pie y besó el empeine seguido del tobillo, la pantorrilla y el muslo, trazando un camino de besos hasta su intimidad. Al desprender las bragas acarició con la nariz su hendidura, con los dedos de la mano izquierda cerró los ojos de Candy, para luego deslizarlos hasta los labios de la rubia, quién succionó el dedo medio de Albert provocándole pulsaciones de placer. La mano derecha de él se mantenía ocupada jugando con los pechos de su mujer, el punto más sensible de ella lo estimuló lamiendo y degustando suavemente.

_-Albert... ahhh… lléname... lléname de ti...-_ las palabras de Candy lo pusieron al borde, e introdujo sus dedos en la humedad de ella, llevándola al clímax.

– _Si, amor… así... ahhh... más… ¡Albert!_

Albert ya no pudo contenerse y penetró potente el interior de Candy, una y otra vez, constantemente, hasta sentir a Candy llegar al éxtasis por segunda vez, empapando con fluidos su sexo. Fue entonces que se derramó dentro de ella, dejando caer el cuerpo en el suave torso de su mujer.

_-Candice, ¡te Amo!_

_-¡No más que yo Bert!_

Durmieron desnudos y abrazados, hasta que el instinto de madre sobresaltó a una preocupada Candy.

_-¿Qué pasa, princesa?_

_-¿Albert qué hora es? ¡Los chicos están por llegar! Vienen acompañados de los Cornwell, la Tía Abuela me informó que llegarían al medio día._

Candy saltó de la cama, seguida de Albert quien la veía divertido. Ella recogía la ropa desesperada y ansiosa, torpemente se vistió y volvió a los brazos de su esposo; como siempre Albert le ofrecía calidez y remanso.

_-Cariño, tranquila, tenemos tiempo._

Salieron de la cabaña abrazados, Albert revisó los caballos asegurando que todo estuviera en orden. Candy lo siguió, segura que iría tras él a cualquier parte. Cuando la sintió detrás giro para ayudarla a montar pero ella levantó su rostro para verlo a los ojos y le dijo.

_-Albert, a mí me pasa lo mismo, __**No tengo más patria que tu corazón, **__donde tú estés, estarán mis raíces. _

El estrechó a la pequeña rubia en sus brazos, feliz de saber que en su amor no existían fronteras. No montaron, cada cual tomó las riendas de su caballo y caminaron de la mano hasta la mansión, disfrutando el paisaje. A medio camino, Candy apretó con más fuerza la mano de su esposo, no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo nunca, sin saber que con ese gesto, transmitía en él la esperanza de una nueva vida, sembrada esa mañana... germinando en su vientre.

** Fin **

O puede ser un complemento como ya les comenté de "Azul de Luna".


End file.
